The Broken Vow
by Willow a' Wisp
Summary: Ok, don't be mad. This is a story about when Artemis breaks her vow but only once. Her daughter Crescent (Crest) Clark is chased by monsters even more than a child of the big three. Her father doesn't even know that she is demigod more or less a child of Artemis. It's also about when Nyx half blood child and her daughter has a similar life to the daughter of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis POV

Never in my immortal life have I ever felt this way twords men.I thought. I mean he's strong, brave, selfless, and thinks women should be recognized and are, well, not below men but even with them. That's when my brother decided to come talk to me.

"Hey sis. What you doing?" Said Apollo.

" Leave me alone brother." My cheeks were probably bright red. But I tried not to be any more embarrassed than I was. I mean I vowed to be a eternal maiden so I'm not supposed to love. But this man was different I could tell he felt the same towards me.

Crest POV

I was scared. A giant Dog about the size of a refrigerator on its side was right in front of me baring its white fangs. The quiver of arrows my dad had gotten for me was almost empty my bow string was extremely thin in the middle and close to snapping. I figured I was done for when a boy and girl probably teens jumped out from a rock. The boy was armed with a sword that glowed a faint bronze light. The girl had a dagger that glowed in the same strange light. The boy sliced with his sword and the girl thrust her dagger down at the same time. The dog exploded in a cloud of yellow dust. The boy turned to me.

"That was awesome!" I said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Annebeth." The girl said.

"I'm Percy." Said the boy. "What's your's?"

"I'm Crest." I said. "If you want some water or a snack, you can follow me."

"Ummm. Well." They said.

"Oh c'mon you guys saved my life it's the least I can do." I said.

"Ok, sure."Percy said. Annebeth gave him a warning look but then continued to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk POV

"HELP!" I screamed. I mean when your being chased by a half bird half lady it's hard not to scream for help. I reached for my pocket knife that I always kept with me but then I remembered that Ms. Feather brain had taken it. I kept running. I finally reached my friend Juniper's walk area I mean she was always there. " Juniper! Help!" I yelled finally she jumped down from her favorite tree. She put her arms out.

"Get behind me!" She said then branches of the tree grew longer and wrapped around the bird lady and squeezed her extremely tight.

"Put me down you worthless Nymph!" She screamed. Right before she exploded into a cloud of yellow dust.

"Pan's pipes! That was a harpy!"She exclaimed.

"Hold up a what?" I said. Then I layed down on the grass to catch my breath."

"A harpy. Half bird half lady. Hopefully she'll take a while to reform."

"Ok I don't under stand anything you're saying but ok."

Crest POV

Ok I know what your thinking, wow why are you letting two strangers into your house. And my response is they just saved my life so it's the least I could do.

"Hellhounds. I really wish it wasn't a hellhound." Percy muttered.

"Hey it's ok." Annebeth said. But she didn't look so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Crest POV

"Ok let's get back to camp." Percy said while stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"Can I come?" I said.

"Well you faced down a hellhound on your own. So I guess you could." He said.

"Yeah! Can I tell my dad?"

"Sure." My dad wasn't happy when I had brought them inside but once I told them they had helped me he was fine and he had also agreed to let me go with them. The way we got there was on a giant metal Dragon driven by a boy named Leo. It was great. Unfortunately the that was when the birds showed up.

"Percy. Those look like styphilian birds." Annebeth was saying.

"Nah we haven't seen those for a while."

" Ow!" I yelped. One of the birds had just pecked me. My hand was now bleeding. "Are birds supposed to peck like that?"

"Percy! Those ARE styphilian birds!" Annebeth yelled.

" Leo! Do you have a coach's whistle?" I yelled.

" Umm yeah."

"Well I need it now please." I said. He handed me the whistle and I blew with every last breath I could spare. The birds screeched and flew away. We finally reached the camp. And landed in an ampethiter around dusk. I guy trotted over and I mean trotted because the bottom half of him was a white stallion.

"Chiron. We have a new camper." Percy and Annebeth said.

"Well, we'll introduce her at the camp fire tonight." Chiron said.


	4. Chapter 4

Crest POV

"Can I call my dad?" I said.

"Well, no. But maybe we could Iris Message him." Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

" We'll show you." Annebeth said. I followed them to the beach. When we got there Percy raised his hand and a fine mist appeared in front of me. Annebeth handed me a golden coin.

" Repeat after me." She said. "O' goddess except my offering." I copied then she showed a tossing motion and I threw the coin into the mist.

"Say your dad's name." Annebeth whispered.

"Show me Lincoln Clark." I said instantly the rainbow simmered and in it I saw my dad screaming and running for his life our house was in flames.

"Dad!" I yelled. His blue eyes were wild and scared. Behind him was a girl with firey hair and one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

" There there Mr. Clark. Your daughter will join you in the underworld soon." The girl said. She jumped and I closed my eyes. I grabbed Annebeth's arm for comfort even though I barely knew her but she had been nice to me. Percy slashed through the rainbow and turned to me.

"Not Kelly again. I'm really sorry about your dad." He said. I let go of Annebeth and sat down hard.

"Hey it'll be ok." Annebeth said.

"Come on it's time for the camp fire." Percy said.

"Yeah ok." I said. We walked back towards the amphitheater.

"Ah, there you are." Chiron said a few campers were already gathering. We sat next to two boys. They looked almost exactly alike. Each had messy brown hair and elfish features.

"Hi, I'm Connor Stoll and this is my brother Travis." Said the guy next to me.

"Hi I'm Crest Clark." I said shaking his friend. He held up his hand and in it was my silver pendant my dad had got for me.

"You know you should really be watching your valuables." He said.

"Should I? Hmm, I thought that maybe you should." I said holding up his wallet. And smiling. His eyes got wide and then he laughed.

"Ha nice one. You know you might be a daughter of Hermes." He said. Chiron tapped his hoof on a stone.

"Campers! We have a new camper."

"Go on." Percy whispered to me. I got up and walked sword Chiron.

"Please introduce your self." He said.

"Hi I'm Crest Clark." I said. Then the most surprising thing happened. Above my head there was a blinding silver flash and above me was a glowing silver bow and arrow shortly followed by a small caducus or a staff with two snakes intertwined.

"This isn't possible."Chiron said.

"How?" Some of the campers yelled. The only one who spoke after an uncomfortable silence was Connor.

"Well, since Chiron isn't saying anything. Welcome Crest Clark daughter of Artemis." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I need reviews! I mean I really need to know how I'm doing. I know this is probably all that you ever hear but this is only my second fanatic so PLEASE post reviews. So sorry about the short chapter I also need to know who's POV should I do for the next chapter? ( Anyone I have done so far.)**

Dusk POV

Ok here's my summery of what has happened today at least so far. My best friend Juniper goes crazy and starts talking about this Pan person harpies and gets called. A nymph. And I get chased by the "harpy" thing.

"Ok, I'll Iris message my boyfriend Grover from camp." Juniper said.

"Wait, who's Grover and where are you taking me. Her eyes twinkled.

"You'll see once we get there." She said.

"Can I call my dad?"

"No. We'll Iris Message him once we her to camp though."


End file.
